


Birthday Wish

by FlamencoDiva



Series: What Could Have Been [2]
Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamencoDiva/pseuds/FlamencoDiva
Summary: Y/N and Dean share a friendship for seven years and for many of those Birthday’s she had done something special. Take a look at some of the special birthday moments between them.This story is a Spinoff of What Could Have Been





	Birthday Wish

**January 24 th, 1993: Monday**

              Y/N blindfolded Dean and led him to a small picnic area outside the motel. Her dad and John were on a hunt leaving the kids to go to school and fend for themselves. Y/N took it upon herself to use her home economics class to bake something special for her friend of one year. 

“Y/N this is ridiculous, what's going on?” Dean whined.

“Stop being a baby and let me surprise you, Dean!” Y/N sassed and punched his shoulder.

              Dean couldn’t help but smile. His friend made him feel things he never thought he could handle. The way she sassed him and talked to him always put a spring in his step. He could hear shuffling and giggling coming from Y/N and Sam. He went to peek but felt a sharp sting of a slap on his hand.

“No peeking Winchester!” she hissed.

“Owww” Dean moaned and shook out his hand.

              Next thing he knew, the blindfold was taken off, and an apple pie was sitting in front of him with a candle sticking out.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Sam and Y/N yelled making Dean smile brightly.

“I figured Cake is overdone at birthday parties, why not bake a pie!” Y/N exaggerated as she lit the candle. “Make a wish birthday boy!” Y/N breath was hot in his ear, and it made him shudder.

              Dean closed his eyes and smiled. The one thing he thought about, was being together forever with Y/N. Dean took a deep breath and blew out the candle. Y/N leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips.

“Birthday boys get kisses on their birthdays” she smiled and walked away.

**January 24 th, 1997: Friday**

              Y/N and Sam found a clearing to celebrate Dean’s 18th birthday. They didn’t have many friends but the ones they did have loved a good bonfire party with illegal booze. Y/N, of course, made sure Sam would stay away from it. Y/N sat on the hood of the Impala and watched as Dean flirted with the girls who showed up. It wasn’t hard, Dean was going to drop out now that he was 18. He would get his GED and be done with school for good. She smiled and took a sip of the beer in her hand. Sam sat next to her and nudged her.

“You should tell him” He squeaked.

“Nah, we have a good thing going,” She insisted. “Besides, Dean’s not going to go for a hunter, he wants normal,” she breathed and chugged the rest of her beer.

“I don’t know, but I think you two are being stubborn,” Sam said as he slid off the hood of baby and climbed into the back seat to lay down.

              Y/N shook her head at Sam and poured more beer into the plastic solo cup. Dean walked u to her, he swaggered in and turned dramatically before leaning on Baby’s hood.

 “Thank for this,” He muttered placing his hands into the pockets of the leather Jacket he stole from his dad.

“What are you doing here? When Gwen is over there” She moaned and leaned back, her head facing the sky as she looked at the twinkling stars.

“You forgot to give me something today.” He shrugged.

Y/N sat up sharply and gave him a puzzling look, “Wait, what? What did I forget? You got the present I gave you and a kick-ass party, plus your usual birthday pie…”

              Dean turned to face her and silenced her with a kiss. His tongue probed her mouth. It had become a bit of a tradition for Y/N to give Dean a birthday kiss on the lips. But this time, Dean decided to deepen it. Their kisses never went beyond that. It was an unspoken rule that even though they kissed, they were still only best friends.

“Gwen’s going to get jealous,” Y/N muttered when Dean broke the kiss.

“Don’t care,” he shrugged, “She was with Roger yesterday, she’s technically jailbait right now.”

“Happy birthday Dean” Y/N breathed as she placed her head on his shoulder.

**January 27 th, 2001: Saturday**

              They had their first date days after Deans birthday, not able to have the usual celebration thanks to a ghost hunt they were sent on. Dean was once again blindfolded after coming back from a nice dinner with Y/N. She had saved up enough hustling money to take him to a steak house and let him order the biggest steak they had. He smiled when she ordered a smaller portion and laughed when she would steal bites of his. It was perfect. They had the usual birthday dessert, but Y/N hadn’t given him his traditional birthday present. All day she avoided his lips, and it drove him crazy.

              Sam was given a separate motel room courtesy of Y/N and was able to study in peace. Dean sat on the bed blindfold covering his eyes just like the first time they celebrated his birthday together. He could hear her rummaging around the room, and he was getting antsy.

“Seriously Y/N what is the big surprise!” Dean whined.

“Stop being a baby and take off the blindfold, Winchester.” Y/N laughed. 

              Dean ripped the blindfold off and felt his jaw drop. There stood Y/N, in a lace bra and panties leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. She sauntered towards the bed he was on and climbed on top of him straddling his waist.  Dean was about to caress her skin when she slapped his hand away.

“No touching,” she breathed, “You can’t open your present yet” she smiled as she touched her nose to his.

“Oh, well we’re doing sexy rules,” he gave a nod of his head and winked.

“Dean, come on,” Y/N groaned annoyed.

“Ok, ok sorry, the birthday boy will behave,” He said and kept his hands on the bed.

              Y/N glared at him before running her finger through his short hair and giving him a tug resulting in a moan escaping his lips. Y/N couldn’t help but smile, she had always heard the rumors of his escapades, but now she was going to get a first-hand experience. She trailed kisses along his jaw, being extra careful not to kiss his lips. She ripped open his white collar shirt and pushed it off his shoulders tossing it aside. She ran her hands along his undershirt finding the hem and letting her fingers caress his skin underneath resulting in a gasp from him.

              Dean was dying not able to touch Y/N, but he likes it. He could feel his pants tighten with every touch. Dean couldn’t help the moan that escaped him when she sucked on the pulse of his neck. He whimpered when she pulled away to pull off his undershirt.

“Please Y/N, let me touch you,” He moaned as his head fell back and he closed his eyes to her touch. His fingers grabbing at the bed sheets to keep from breaking her rule.

              Y/N quietly giggled and ignored him as she continued to undress him slowly. Next thing Dean knew he was naked and Y/N was slowly trailing her finger across his erect member.

“Well, this is what all the girls were going crazy over?” she smiled at him playfully before shrugging her shoulders, “it’s ok.”

              Dean scoffed at her but noticed the playfulness in her eyes.

“You are going to kill me Y/N, and on my birthday too!”

“Technically your birthday was Wednesday, but yes we shall consider this your late birthday treat” she breathed and kissed his tip.

              Dean jumped at the sensation but moaned when she took him into her mouth. The feel of her tongue swirling around him made him groan and twitch. Y/N sucked and slipped slowly and sensually teasing him with every bob of her head. She let him go with a loud pop when she could feel he was close.

“Want to open your present?” She whispered in his ear after trailing kisses up his body.

“Please let me open my present, please” he moaned.

“OK, Dean time to open your present” She smiled and let out a giggling yelp when he flipped her on her back.

              Dean didn’t have the patience to go slow, after the teasing she gave him he wanted to feel all of her. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra letting her breasts spring free. Y/N let out a moan as she felt his lips suckling on her nipple while his hand needed her breasts. She arched her back wanting him to continue, she could feel the slick pooling on her panties. But all Dean could do was smirk at her reaction and switch breasts.

              Dean was intoxicated by her smell, gunpowder, lavender, and leather. It drove him insane, every time she would snuggle up to him. Now he was breathing it in, locking it into his memory. When he was satisfied with his work, he moved down to her hip trailing hot wet kisses along her skin. His fingers trailed the hem of her panties before slipping int them and pushing them down her legs. He moaned when he saw the state of her.

“You are soaking Y/N, all for me?” He smiled as he moved his face to nuzzle her inner thigh.

“Always for you Dean, ” she breathed as she felt him lick her folds.

              Dean smirked as he brought pleasure to her tasting her sweet juices. He pressed his lips to her most sensitive parts licking and sucking until she was a quivering mess. Dean felt something hit his head and Y/N giggling. He grabbed the foil packet and chuckled.

“Wrap it before you tap it Deano” she smiled and wiggled her eyebrows, resulting in a small laugh from him.

              Unwrapping the packet, he placed the condom on and moved up her body. He lined up just right and gazed into her  Y/E/C eyes. He liked his lips as he studied her face. He burned it into his memory. He didn’t want to let her go, he wanted to be with her forever. He found his hands caressing her face before he placed his forehead on hers.

“You sure about this Y/N?” He never once broke eye contact.  

“Yes, Dean, I’m sure. I wanted this for a long time” she closed her eyes for a moment taking his scent in and caressing his face.

              Dean pushed in slowly letting her adjust to him before pushing in further. When his hips reached hers, he stood still allowing their bodies to revel in the sensation. He felt her hips push into him as she arched her back.

“Move dean please, “ She begged

“Don’t have to tell me twice” he chuckled before thrusting into her slowly.

              He moved slowly at first allowing their bodies to grow in anticipation before picking up the pace. Never once did they kiss letting their bodies caress each other as his thrusts became fast and heated. He could feel Y/N’s walls tighten around him, her groans and moans music to his ears. He could feel himself twitch in her.

“I’m so close Dean please, please” She begged.

“let go Y/N/N, cum for me” he breathed placing his face on the crook of her neck trying to drive as deep into him as humanly possible.

              Y/N felt her release and screamed his name, Dean smiled as he felt himself spill int other condom breathing her name and kissing her cheek. Their breaths are ragged as they were coming down from their high. Dean placed his nose to her before she pulled up and took his lips in hers. Her tongue exploring his mouth as he moaned.

“Happy late birthday, birthday boy!” She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

“Best birthday present ever.” Chuckled and held her close as they drifted off to sleep.

**January 24 th, 2019: Thursday **

              Dean awoke and frowned at the memory. He pushed his the covers off and frowned. 40, he was 40 today and lonely. The memory is fresh in his head. For nine years he always had the same wish, to be with her together forever.  The last couple of years he changed his desire, that she was safe and happy. Thinking of Y/N pained his heart, he got ready for the day and sighed. The day was like normal, and he looked to Sam throughout the day. Sam was hiding something he knew he was. Towards the end of the day, Dean nursed the glass of whiskey in his hand. He was going to ask Sam a question when Sam’s phone rang.

“Yeah,” Sam answered. “AJ?”


End file.
